Storm
Storm happens in nighttime but on the road. There are storm clouds so you can't see anything, kind of like level 4-10, but there is no Trash (unlike Road). Twinkle Tree will light up part of the game field so you can see. Lightning will strike every about 2 minutes hitting 1 square with either a plant, zombie, or both, and kill it, and then light up everything for a few seconds. A Blover or Ninja Blover will remove all storm clouds and light up the entire street. This is probably the most annoying stage because you can't see anything. Created by Bobsnyder Jaden Yugi Yusei. Sun You start with 50 Sun. Plants Mushrooms are essential (duh!), as well as Umbrella Leaf/Spikeweed when you have enough sun due to the high number of Catapult Zombies. New Plants *Twinkle Tree (before the level) *Mega Magnet-shroom (after level ?-1) *Glow Pea (after level ?-2) *Freeze-o-Peno (after level ?-3) *Super Pea (after level ?-8) Zombies Generally the same as Road. New Zombies *Giga Bungee Zombie (during level ?-1) *Nerf Gun Zombie (during level ?-3) *Caution Tape Zombie (during level ?-6) *Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball Zombie (during level ?-8) *ZomGod (final boss) Items not decided yet. Crazy Dave's Speech I was gonna warn you. ● This is BAD. ● Really bad. ● That storm means you can't see a thing! ● If you survive, I'll give you $4000! ● Why? ● BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAZY!!!!! Zombie's Note Hello, No being frendly anymor. We r gonna attack for reel. You're brainz r ars period. We will all out attack with everything unles you hand over ur brainz to us. Sincerely, The Zombies ZomBumper Cars (Level ?-5) I heard you used to play bumper cars. ● Well, you get to play it again! Boss Fight More explained here. The boss fight is basically like Zomboss fight (the storm cleared) but he has different attacks and there is every type of zombie, except aquatic zombies. Here are the attacks: *Light/Darkness Attack **He will move his head down, and his eyes will either glow bright or fade. If they glow, it signals the light attack. You can see it slowly progress across the screen (as with the darkness attack) and it will randomly destroy some plants. Use a Death-shroom to stop it. **If his eyes fade, it signals the darkness attack. Use a Twinkle Tree to stop it, but remember that Twinkle Tree only has a 5x5 area of effect, and if it doesn't match with where the attack is, then you wasted your Twinkle Tree. *Stomp Attack: He will stomp down any plants from the 5th column. *Jack-in-the-Box Attack: He will throw down a Jack-in-the-Box, and it will destroy a 3x3 square of plants. *Bungee Attack: same as Zomboss Bungee Attack. *Claw Attack: destroys a column of plants. Use a Chrome-nut in the first lane of that column to stop it. You can tell what column he is targeting, because his hand will swing back and forth (gaining energy) before using the attack. From the conveyor belt you will get Dirt Pad (for support), Glow Pea (your main offense unit), Super Pea (for general attack), Death-shroom, Twinkle Tree, Chrome-nut (to stop attacks), and Freeze-o-Peno (to freeze him when his head comes down and deal the most damage to him). Mini-game version here! Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas